Lazos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto piensa en en su lazo con los Joui y en el Kaientai y Mutsu estará allí para aclarar sus dudas y demostrarle su apoyo. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola os traigo una nueva historia Sakamutsu ^^ aunque no se si debo hacer advertencias pero si estáis al día con los capítulos de Gintama 2017 no debería haber problema xD

Gintama no me pertenece o Takasugi sonreiría mas a menudo (?)

* * *

 **Lazos**

Sakamoto había tenido una infancia difícil, su padre lo ignoraba y su madre murió cuando era joven y al tener dinero su padre solo estuvo rodeado de malas compañías así que acabo desarrollando aquella extraña personalidad que logro que las personas huyeran aun mas de el. Al final su padre se harto de el y los problemas que le daba así que lo mando a la guerra, esperando así que no volviera. Sakamoto sabia esto muy bien y por una parte se alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

Cuando llego al campo de batalla conoció a tres chicos y les dejo una no muy buena impresión al vaciarles el contenido de su estomago por lo que ellos sin dudarlo lo golpearon importandoles poco su posición social. Con el tiempo pudieron entablar una amistad y por primera vez se sintió aceptado y se sintió orgulloso de poder llamarlos amigos. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse excluido pues la relación de ellos parecía ser especial, estaban juntos desde pequeños y gracias a Shouyou tenían una unión en la que el no podía entrar y eso a veces lo hacia parecer solitario pues deseaba llegar a tener una conexión parecida con alguien mas.

Cuando su vida como samurái llego a su fin, se sintió inútil, como un niño que no puede hacer nada contra su destino y temió que al irse se olvidaran de el y que los lazos que unían a sus amigos se fortalecieran aun mas.

Pero no fue así, despues de que el tuviera que valerse por si mismo encontró a Mutsu y creo el Kaientai, distanciándose así de sus compañeros aunque los visitara a veces. El Kaientai se había convertido en una familia para el, la que siempre deseo y a pesar de sus tonterías parecían apreciarlo tal y como era, también tenia a Mutsu que aunque no lo admitiera se había convertido en alguien realmente importante para el.

Ese día todo marchaba bien para Sakamoto hasta que Mutsu se acercó a el aun mas seria de lo normal.

\- Sakamoto tengo malas noticias, Umibozu contacto conmigo para avisarme de que tu amigo Takasugi esta en problemas - informo la chica

El moreno sabia que Umibozu era como un padre para ella y no era el tipo de persona que bromeara con temas serios así que estaba seguro de que era algo realmente grave.

\- Iremos en su ayuda - anunció Sakamoto

\- Avisare a la tripulación - dijo Mutsu girándose dispuesta a salir de la habitación

\- Ese chico tiene muchos enemigos así que podríamos vernos involucrados en una guerra ¿Aun así me seguirías? - pregunto el moreno nervioso

Mutsu se giro y lo miro sorprendida, el moreno parecía estar preguntando aquello de verdad y eso era algo extraño.

\- ¿Después de tantos años me preguntas si te seguiré? Es un poco tarde para preguntar - dijo Mutsu

\- Lo siento, siempre acabo metiéndote en problemas pero nunca fue mi intención meterte en una guerra - se disculpó el moreno - La verdad me sentiría mas tranquilo si no participaras en esto pero soy tan patético que sin ti a mi lado soy incapaz de hacer algo bien -

Mutsu suspiro, no sabia que es lo que le pasaba al chico por la cabeza pero no se comportaba como siempre y aunque fuera molesto lo prefería riendo como idiota a que se disculpara por quererla a su lado.

\- Normalmente eres un inútil pero cuando alguien te necesita siempre estas allí para ayudarlos y aunque hace años que no viste a tu amigo tu quieres salvarlo y eso es algo que encuentro admirable - confeso Mutsu sintiéndose un poco avergonzada - Pero me siento realmente ofendida porque me trates como a alguien débil, yo puedo luchar y lo sabes -

\- No te trato como a alguien débil, es solo que yo estuve en una guerra y se lo horrible que es eso, en los libros de historia siempre lo describen como una acto de valentía el pelear como samurái pero la verdad es que en una guerra no hay ni ganador ni perdedor, solo muerte y eso es algo que no quiero que experimentes - explico Sakamoto recordando lo que sucedió en la guerra

\- Por eso no debes preocuparte, yo estoy lejos de ser un "héroe" soy mas una máquina de matar o un monstruo así que mancharme de sangre no me importa, solo quiero proteger lo que es importante para mi - añadió Mutsu

A Sakamoto le dolieron aquellas palabras, oír a la chica describirse de tal manera lo hacia sentir horrible, probablemente...

\- Sería mejor si nunca me hubieras conocido - dijo Sakamoto sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia

Mutsu lo miro sorprendida pues no espero escuchar esas palabras de parte del chico así que bajo la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse pero no lo logro y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado por Mutsu con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo volando y haciendo que chocara contra una estantería.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta? Si tu no hubieras aparecido yo... - grito Mutsu enfadada pero después hizo una pausa pues parecía que decir aquello le doliera - Después de que mi padre murió yo no tenia nada, estaba sola así que lo mas probable es que si no hubieras estado allí yo estaría muerta ahora -

\- No digas tonterías, tu eres fuerte tu podrías haber peleado con todos y- añadió Sakamoto nervioso

\- No lo entiendes, no tenia nada por lo que vivir así que ni siquiera me habría defendido - confeso Mutsu recordando como se sentía en aquel entonces

Sakamoto sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad, la idea de perder a la chica lo aterraba y el que ella le confesara aquello solo lograba que se sintiera despreciable por obligarla a poner en palabras lo que tan vergonzoso le parecía.

\- Lo siento, olvida lo que dije no quise decirlo de esa manera - se disculpó Sakamoto

\- Lo importante es que lo entiendas - dijo la morena mas tranquila al saber que el chico entendió

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo egoísta? - pregunto Sakamoto de repente

Mutsu lo miro sorprendida por la pregunta pero asintió para que el chico continuara.

\- Por favor no te separes de mi ni un segundo, en un campo de batalla todo es muy confuso y si no te tengo en mi campo de vision me preocuparé aun sabiendo lo fuerte que eres - pidió el chico preocupado

A Mutsu se le escapo una sonrisa pero intento disimularlo para poder burlarse del chico.

\- No quiero que me eches la culpa mas tarde si te golpean así que supongo que tendré que hacerte caso - acepto la chica de buen humor pues Sakamoto se preocupaba por ella y eso la hacia feliz

\- Gracias - dijo Sakamoto mas tranquilo - Sabes yo hace tiempo tenia miedo de no conseguir amigos y cuando conocí a esos tres parecía que no podía encajar completamente y que era el único que sobraba, su lazo era mucho mas fuerte -

\- ¿De que hablas? Vosotros sois iguales, los cuatro idiotas que no dudan al enfrentarse al enemigo que tienen en frente - explico Mutsu - Además de que si quieres un lugar donde encajar perfectamente ya lo tienes, el Kaientai siempre esta ahí para ti y yo también -

\- AHAHAHAHA - comenzó a reír como siempre el chico

\- ¿De que te ríes idiota? - pregunto Mutsu molesta

\- Mutsu es la mejor cuando se trata de animarme - confeso el moreno con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dijo la chica sonriendo también - Y ahora en lugar de perder el tiempo debemos rescatar a tu amigo -

\- Así es, vamos a ganar - añadió Sakamoto haciendo crujir sus nudillos

No podían evitar la guerra que comenzaría ni sabían como seria el final pero de algo estaban seguros, repartirían golpes mientras se protegían mutuamente las espaldas.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* con esto de que salio el anime y las escenas del manga ya están siendo animadas me volvió la inspiración perdida así que con un poco de suerte (y tiempo) estaré aquí por un buen tiempo xD bueno si me dejáis un review os lo agradezco como siempre ^^ dicho esto bye~


End file.
